The Liefs of the Forest
by ChocoVanille
Summary: Jasmine, Lief and Barda are back, but this time their enemies have a few MORE tricks up their sleeves. This time, they each have their own foes. This time, however, there is no team...JxL, minor JxD. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Deltora Quest fanfic. I have read the first series of books and seen the first 39 episodes. I hope you enjoy!

The Liefs of the Forest

Jasmine swung from her branch, landing lightly on her feet. She grinned and lifted her head to the sky. She sighed '_This would be much better, if HE were here' _she thought. Kree flew over-head and squawked loudly. Jasmine's smile faded, and she shouted up to Kree, "What's the matter Kree? Who's there?"

Kree's reply was muffled as he flew away. Jasmine sighed again, and ran after him. She stopped by the edge the road, seeing a black form coming in the distance. She waited a little bit, and saw the crest of Deltora on the doors of the huge carriage in the distance. She grinned and jumped out of the bushes waving at the coach.

Suddenly, the coach stopped and a blonde boy stepped out. He was wearing the blue cloak that had hidden them so well, years ago. Lief smiled and strode over. Jasmine walked over to meet him. The two looked each other over, then hugged. Barda climbed out of the coach, smiling when he saw the two's embrace. Jasmine and Lief broke apart and Jasmine ran to hug the big man who had just climbed out of the coach.

"Lief! Barda! Why are you guys here?" she cried out, joyfully.

The two men looked at each other nervously, and said, "Rumors have been flying around about an Ol that showed up on the Western bank of the Broad River. We need your help to investigate."

Jasmine frowned and said, "But, that's impossible! The Ols have been missing for years! Ever since we got rid of the Shadow Lord. How can they be back now?"

Lief and Barda exchanged a glance and Barda said, "We're not sure, that's why we were sent to investigate."

Jasmine smiled, "Just like the old days, huh?" She said with a sad little smile. '_Except Dain isn't here_', she thought. The fact that he had been an Ol all that time, the fact that he betrayed them was still a shock to her.

Lief noticed her sad smile, but ignored it. "Yup, just like the old days! You in?" he asked smiling.

Jasmine's emerald eyes, met his sapphire, and she grinned. "What do you think?"

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Jasmine sat in the coach, looking out the window. She hated being in small, confined spaces. Her irritation showed plainly. Lief looked at her expression, and instantly a sharp pang of guilt struck his heart. '_She's the one we were sent to get rid of, so why do I feel so bad about it?_'

A/N: Hee hee hee! A cliffhanger! Aren't I just the nastiest? I hope you enjoyed. I will post whenever I get a break from my schoolwork. So Long!

~Yuukivampirefan


	2. Chapter 2

The Liefs of the Forest

Chapter 2

A/N: I wasn't going to continue this, but I re-read all you guys' reviews, and wanted to cry. Thank you for reading my crap! It really sucks, but…I thank you!

Lief sighed and stared off his balcony. '_It gets really lonely without her here to liven things up_,' he thought miserably. He and Jasmine had parted ways a few years back, yet he could still remember every detail of her in perfect clarity. The sky reminded him of her hair, and he reached out a hand as if to try and touch it.

Suddenly, a movement inside the courtyard shocked him out of his thoughts. A shadowed figure was running towards him. He backed away from the balcony and placed a hand on his sword, ready for fight. "Barda!" he called, knowing the guard would protect him as well.

The figure leapt up onto his balcony, but what stuck out from its appearance, was a crow. It was just sitting on the figure's shoulder, and upon seeing Lief, it squawked.

"J-Jasmine!" Lief asked, in complete disbelief that it was his beloved friend.

Jasmine moved into the light and grinned. "Been a while, huh, King Lief?"

Lief blushed a bit, "Y-Yeah…but don't call me that! We're great friends! You don't have to use formalities…"

Jasmine laughed. "Sorry! How's it going? I've missed you."

Lief smiled at her, "Good. Nothing really exciting. I wish we could go on another adventure…"

Jasmine bit her lip, "Funny you should mention that…"

Lief's eyes lit up, "We're going on another quest!"

Jasmine laughed. "You look like a puppy who just got a treat! Yes, well, actually, it's more like an investigation. There have been rumors flying about a monster in the South, who devours whole villages…I assumed you'd be interested."

Lief pouted. "I do not! And about that, I think Barda mentioned it before…I guess I could check it out~"

Jasmine grinned and hugged him. "I'm so happy! We're going to be a team again!"

Lief turned bright red, and stammered, "Y-Yeah…"

The door flew open. "Lief! Are you okay?" Barda asked, chest heaving.

Jasmine released Lief, and ran over to Barda, hugging him as well. "Barda! Remember me!"

Barda laughed and patted her head. "How could I forget Jasmine of the Forest?"

Jasmine shrugged. "Pretty hard to forget me."

Lief smiled. "Jasmine clarified the rumors. There is indeed a monster in the South. Should we pursue it?"

Barda smiled back, "I don't see why not. It is the king's duty to protect his people, after all."

Lief punched the air, "YES! Let's go!"

Jasmine ran out of the room, yelling, "RACE YOU TO THE STABLES!"

Lief followed close behind, laughing and running.

Barda grinned and followed them. '_He bought it just as easily'_.

Jasmine turned away from the window, and noticed Lief staring at her. "Yes?"

Lief turned red and looked away. "Nothing."

Jasmine frowned, then burst out laughing.

"Wh-What's so funny!" Lief asked, embarrassed.

"YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED A BIT!" Jasmine cried, laughing so hard she was almost in tears.

Lief turned redder, "Sh-Shut up!"

Barda smiled at them. "We could say the same about you, Jasmine."

Jasmine frowned. "I got taller! At least THAT changed~!" grins at Lief.

Lief opened his mouth in silent fury, "WHAT! I DID get taller!"

Jasmine grinned, "See? You haven't changed! Your height is still a sesetive spot for you!"

Lief turned away angrily, and looked out the window, determined to ignore her. '_What are these feelings? I don't understand. The things said to annoy me, make me feel…happy. Why? Are these the "complications"?_'


End file.
